For the Glory of Rome , for you, my immortal love
by Ireth Vardamir Stark
Summary: Me esta cegando el miedo que me atormenta cada vez, que pienso no volverte a ver. Fingiré, de los infiernos resurgiré. Eternidad, que a este demonio no dejas salir, condenado por siempre a vivir sin ti. ¿Quién te obligó a carecer?, amarte tanto es para mi es como arder por dentro. Si alma mi tiempo murió ¿cómo puede quebrarla el dolor? , tengo miedo princesa.


** For the Glory of Rome **

No hay, esperanzas en mi corazón, para el calmar el camino del dolor.

Tengo miedo princesa otra vez... El cielo te espera mujer.

El vacío que había dejado en mi vida, ese vacío sentía que no podía llenarlo ni curarlo con nada. Aún me seguía negando a mi mismo que aquello había ocurrido, aunque eso solamente ocurría el cincuenta por ciento de las veces, cuando no tenía que ocuparme de asuntos importantes de Roma, el tiempo que pasaba solo, era cuando mi cabeza y los dioses, me torturaban con cada recuerdo que todavía permanecía intacto.

Habían pasado pocos meses, ya estábamos en primavera entonces. Aún la herida no había sanado, o eso era lo que Lucretia solía decirme. Irónico, pero cierto.

Cuando formas parte de Roma, debes de saber que no puedes confiar en nadie, puede que a Roma no la traiciones, pero si lo harás con los de tu alrededor para conseguir cuanto quieras. Aquello, era algo de lo que, con el paso del tiempo, si no te lo habían enseñado, te dabas cuenta tu solo.

Yo, había confiado en el poder de Roma, y aquello, seguramente había sido lo que me había arrebatado a mi mujer. Tal vez, solo tal vez, de haber intervenido antes, Espartaco no habría cometido aquella masacre.

¿Tenía sed de venganza? , por supuesto. No había descansado, no había pasado un solo día en el que no hubiera buscado a aquellos rebeldes para cobrarme lo que me pertenecía.

Esa mañana, algo había cambiado. Pese a que era primavera, el cielo permanecía totalmente nublado, oscuro, podías sentir el olor de la lluvia y la tierra húmeda. Caminaba por el mercado de Capua, distraído, con ambas manos enlazadas, no me centraba en las baratijas que había, creo que, más bien, intentaba perderme en mi mismo, cada rincón me recordaba a ella…

* * *

_Habían decidido verse a escondidas, ¿pero por cuanto duraría aquello?. _

_Por la mañana, en el callejón del mercado. Aquel había sido el lugar acordado para el encuentro. Seppius caminaba, observando las baratijas, y buscando algo que comprar a Seppia, pero nada era de su agrado, o no encontraba nada a la altura de sangre tan valiosa, quien sabe cual era el verdadero motivo. _

_El gentío del mercado, era perfecto para no ser vista, y si la veían, que no destacara entre tantas personas. Ariadna estaba contra una pared, observando desde lejos la venta de esclavos recién llegados de tierras lejanas, tierras que, aunque ella no lo sabía, pertenecían a Esparta. El gesto de desagrado, se dibuja perfectamente en su rostro, era más que obvio que, aquello, no le traía más que malos recuerdos, era como si sus pesadillas se volvieran realidad. _

_Una mano agarró su muñeca y tiró de ella. Era Seppius. _

_En menos de un segundo, la espalda de Ariadna estaba pegada contra la pared del callejón y las manos del pretor romano la acorralaban de manera que, escapar de él, sería bastante difícil. Una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa que parecía arrancarle la vida a Seppius, se dibujo en los labios de la mujer. _

_Ambas bocas encajaron en un perfecto beso, y las manos de el, recorrían ansiosas el cuerpo de la espartana… _

* * *

Durante unos segundos, alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo, sintiendo en su propio rostro la brisa fresca, el suave aire que parecía secar en su rostro una lagrima salvaje que había escapado de sus ojos. Tras inspirar, cargando sus pulmones de aire, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a bajar la mirada al suelo, casi parecía que había vuelto a clavar y hundir sus pies en la tierra.

Tal vez buscaba algo de emoción recordando. Echarla de menos, comenzaba a parecerle incluso masoquista pero sentía. Recordarla, le hacia sentirse tan humano como el resto de las personas.

La lluvia comenzó a caer en Capua y pronto las calles comenzaron a estar vacías. Seppius seguía allí, dejando que fuera la helada lluvia la que le recordara lo que era sentir un frío más allá del que ella había dejado en su vida.

A veces, incluso la maldecía. Maldita ella era entre todas las mujeres, por hacerle guardar tanto, tanto amor. Madita, por irse sin decir adiós.

* * *

_- Vamos, dime donde está Espartaco. - la voz de Seppius sonaba con fuerza. Era una orden, y de aquello no cabía duda alguna. Entre sus manos, estaba la hoja de su espada, y, arrodillado en el suelo, había un hombre, no mucho más mayor que él, de cabellos medianamente largos , de un tono entre marrón y rubio. La piel, estaba tostada por el sol, no era de ese color blanquecino que caracterizaba a muchos romanos con poder. De corpulencia fuerte, y, además, unos profundos ojos verdes, idénticos a los de Ariadna. _

_Se trataba de Lucio, su hermano mayor que, había sido vendido como esclavo para Seppius, el mismo que amenazaba a Ariadna con matar a su hermano si no le descubría la posición de Espartaco. _

_En aquellos momentos, la mujer espartana, aquella que era la única mujer al servicio del ejercito de Leónidas, y la misma que había sido bendecida por la sangre del mismo Ares, se debatía entre la vida de su hermano de sagre, o la de Espartaco. No podía traicionar al hombre que la había salvado de la esclavitud, pero tampoco podía dejar morir a su hermano… _

_- Diga lo que diga, le vas a matar - susurró ella, mirando a su hermano a los ojos, quien parecía reprocharle en un soplo de verdad en la mujer que se estaba convirtiendo, en lo lejos que de ella estaba la espartana que un día podía haber estado cerca de ser la esposa de Leónidas si ella no hubiera preferido volver a Roma con Espartaco y los rebeldes. _

_La espada de Seppius , rajó la garganta de Lucio, quien no tardó nada en caer al suelo, completamente muerto. Lagrimas instantáneas cayeron por el rostro de Ariadna, quien, sin decir nada, al ver la espada del romano caer, casi se lanzó sobre él, aventando todo su puño en su rostro, deseando matarle allí mismo, aunque por el contrario, se marchó fuera de la villa. Quería irse lejos, correr, salir por la puerta de atrás, pero, en lugar de aquello, tomaría la decisión equivocada y se quedaría a su lado. _

* * *

El viento sopló con fuerza, pero aún así, Seppius, apenas se inmutó, permanecía todavía paseando por las húmedas calles de Capua. Si guardabas silencio, podías escuchar el viento gruñir furioso, como lo hacía aquel día en el que ella había muerto. Helios parecía querer dar algún mensaje con aquel furioso temporal.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda la espalda de Seppius, quien, cansado, abatido por sus propios pensamientos, continuó caminando por el camino más largo de vuelta a su villa.

Se pasó nervioso unas manos por el cabello, resoplando, maldiciendo todo cuanto por su cabeza en aquellos momento ocurría, como tiempo atrás, ya había hecho varias veces. Jupiter ya debería estar cansado de oír tantas blasfemias en su nombre.

* * *

_La piscina estaba llena de agua, y Seppius, casi había obligado a Ariadna a meterse dentro, a su lado. Las manos de ella, recorrían su espalda, estaba allí como una "esclava" o al menos, eso le hacía creer él. La había despojado de sus armas, y la retenía a su lado. _

_Todo sea dacha, el romano, se encontraba sorprendido, no solo por aquella salvaje belleza de tierras bravas y libres, si no por la delicadeza que aquellas manos de guerrera, podían llegar a tener._

_Seppius descansó su cuerpo y pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura estrecha y perfilada de ella, pegando su cuerpo contra el de ella, apunto de devorarla, tanto con la boca, como con la mirada, pero no podía. _

_Hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y gruñó con fuerza cuando las manos de ella, comenzaban, viciosas, a recorrer el cuerpo masculino de él. En un instante, Seppius, atormentado por aquella situación que acabaría por volverle loco, salió del agua y se apoyo contra una columna, hundiendo el rostro entre sus brazos, dando a Ariadna la espalda. _

_- … ¿Qué ocurre? - susurro ella, aún dentro de la piscina, confusa. Le miraba, intentando adivinar que era lo que escondía, que pensamientos le atormentaban tanto como para tener aquel irracional enfado. _

_Seppius, golpeó una columna con fuerza, cerrando el puño. Se dio la vuelta, agobiado. Aquello no estaba bien. Ella era una rebelde, él un pretor, eran demasiado distintos y, a su vez, demasiado iguales. Lo que en su interior comenzaba a tomar forma, era la flecha más dolorosa que Cupido había lanzado. _

_- ¿No lo entiendes? mataría al mismo Júpiter por tenerte a mi lado… _

* * *

Y parecía, solamente parecía, que el Olimpo había escuchado aquel recuerdo… Nadie sabía porque, ni tampoco como, pero Espartaco estaba en Capua. Cierto era que la había matado, y también era igual de cierto que, pese aquello, aunque había sido una traidora, iba a visitarla todas las noches de luna llena. Cada noche de cada mes, Espartaco, visitaba el nicho en memoria de Ariadna.

Desgraciadamente, aquella noche, sus pasos le habían llevado a encontrarse con quien menos debía, con alguien que, cada día, pasaba cerca de una o dos horas junto a aquel nicho.

Primero, fue el silencio, después una respiración fuerte que intentaba contener un grito y, finalmente, una sonrisa, cuanto más, sarcástica.

- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de morir que vienes a mi? ¿No tuviste suficiente con matarla que, aún así, vienes aquí? - Seppius extendió los brazos, sin apartar los ojos del rebelde el ningún momento. Sentía un extraño poder recorrer sus venas, una sensación de enorme venganza y sed le recorrían con demasiada fuerza e intensidad.

De nuevo, fue silencio, pero por parte de Espartaco. Conocía aquel dolor, claro que lo conocía. Él también había perdido a su mujer a causa de Roma, y ahora, era el enemigo quien sufría aquel dolor. Le habría gustado decir cuanto le alegraba aquello, la satisfacción que le causaba, pero, por el contrario, casi se compadecía de él.

Habría pedido disculpas, pero aquello, como era obvio, no solucionaría nada, y lo sabía. Negó con la cabeza y se acercó más al nicho, quería guardar silencio en respeto a ella, pero fue imposible. Un furioso Seppius, se abalanzó contra el rebelde. Sus manos, ejercían presión en el cuello ajeno, cortando el aire, sintiendo la garganta luchando por llenar sus pulmones de un aire que no llegaba en ningún momento, de algo que parecía inexistente.

Una y otra vez, incontables veces, en la cabeza del pretor, se repetía aquella imagen que no le dejaba dormir. Ella, muerta, en sus propios brazos. El ultimo te quiero que había escuchado, su cuerpo arder, su vida escaparse en sus propias manos, no solo aquella vez, si no también cuando había sido envenenada y cuando dio a luz a un hijo que también estaba muerto, pero que en alguna parte, ahora, estaría en los brazos de su bella madre.

Espartaco forcejeó inútilmente. Esa vez estaba solo, sus rebeldes no le habían acompañado. Se sentía ahogado, y. aún así, aventó una patada al romano. Cierto es que, Seppius, se encogió, pero, aún así, golpeó de un puñetazo la boca de Espartaco cuando este se giró en su encuentro. La lluvia entonces caía con más fuerza. El cielo rugió en nombre y por la gloria de Roma, quien, aún en ruinas, sería hermosa.

Pronto, y sin saber como, pues la rapidez había sido inesperada, un liquido carmín comenzó a teñir el suelo y borbotear de la garganta de Espartaco. El hierro de la espada forjada en Roma, había rebasado el gaznate del rebelde, quien, entonces, estaba arrodillado en el suelo, haciendo presión con sus manos en la herida.

Seppius le miraba en silencio, pero no tardó en dibujar una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro. ¿Cuánto había esperado? muchísimo tiempo, y por fin después de años, la gloria era suya, no solo había cobrado venganza por su amor, si no que, además, Espartaco se arrodillaba ante él. Dio una patada en su pecho e hizo que cayera al suelo y, entonces, apuñaló su torso en el punto justo para que la sangre brotara descontrolada y su vida desapareciera.

Ante aquella escena, varios soldado acudieron, alarmados por los gritos. El silencio se hizo presente cuando Seppius lanzó su daga y dejo que fuera la lluvia quien arrastrara de su piel la sangre ajena. Pasó de largo por el lado de los guardias.

- Quiero su cabeza en mi mesa..

Y tras aquellas palabras, miró el nicho de su bella mujer. No sonrió, pero sintió una tranquilidad invadir su cuerpo. Aunque seguía atormentado por el miedo de no volverla a ver.

Él, que habría resurgido de los infiernos solo por ella, él, que estaba condenado a vivir sin ella… ahora, pese a que su ausencia jamás sería sustituida, se sentía en calma solamente por haber cumplido su cometido.

- Por la gloria de Roma… por ti, mi amor.


End file.
